Greenlandic Empire
The Greenlandic Empire, or the Empire of Greenland, is the result of Greenland after gaining independence from Denmark. On the map right, the dark green is area with full Greenlandic control, the light green is area with partial Greenlandic control, and the electric green is area in a Greenlandic colony. It maintains a population of around 410,000 inhabitants currently. History Greenland eventually gained independence from Denmark with Denmark's trust. However, one year later, rebels decided to overthrow the government, and dreamed of expanding Greenland, hoping to be recognized by the world more and because they were really ruthless and evil. They changed Greenland into the Greenlandic Empire. A half year later, after gaining a superior military, the Greenlandic Empire invaded the Ellesmere Island and Axel Heiberg Island of Canada. They destroyed Alert, Nunavut, on the Ellesmere Island, and prevented Canada from knowing his two islands were stolen. Later on, the Greenlandic Empire was thriving and its population was growing, as well as their military. They soon invaded Devon Island of Canada and western islands. However it was becoming harder to hide Canada from knowing its clay was being stolen. However, at the same time, the Greenlandic Empire was expanding its way to Europe. It invaded the Svalbard Islands of Norway and Iceland. Norway did not request any help from NATO, as Norway though he could take on the Greenlandic Empire by itself. But Norway was wrong. The Greenlandic Empire's military was so strong at the time that Norway surrendered the Svalbard Islands to the Greenlandic Empire. The Greenlandic Empire's military quite easily crushed what Iceland had, and Iceland surrendered. Both Svalbard and Iceland became puppet states of the Greenlandic Empire. A new currency was announced into the Greenlandic Empire - the Greenlandic dollar. They did it so they could erase any lasting ties to being a colony. After this, the Greenlandic Empire started invading more islands of Canada. However, one day, Canadians spotted Greenlandic military on Baffin Island. Canada is now aware of the Greenlandic Empire, but it had been facing serious issues lately, and terrorism was rising in certain parts of Canada, so it was unable to do anything, and nothing was ever known about Greenlandic invasions of Canada before, so they didn't really know what was going on. However, the Greenlandic Empire is now even bigger and stronger. They made people of Canada in the areas they've conquered Greenlandic citizens, and make them think the empire is good, and Canada isn't. Relationships Friends * Antarctica - She is proud of me and what I have achieved. We are both icy friends. * Falklands - I won't invade you, you are nice to me and close to Antarcticaball. * Greater Nigeria - Quite strange, but I am friends with you. You support me and we have a trading system going on. But we are not telling anyone of this. * Second Japanese Empire - We are both great empires and we support each other! Neutral * Canada - They still don't know about us invading them... Enemies * Denmark - I don't like you anymore. Will invade you next * Norway, Sweden, and Finland - Friends of Denmarkball. * UN - I don't like being told what to do! I don't care about rules or what I should be! I DON'T CARE!!! Flag The Greenlandic Empire's flag is based off of the Japanese Empire's flag and the original Greenland flag. It has a circle with the bottom half white and the upper half red, located on the left side. The flag's bottom half is red and the top half is white with red rays shooting out of the red half of the circle. Gallery Greenlandic_Empireball.png Category:Empire Category:North America Category:America Category:World Category:Monarchy Category:Greenlandic Empire Category:RedLightningStrike